


i really don't like my neighbor (but i like you)

by themadtilde



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Neighbors, Normal World AU, Oneshot, WARNING: SO SILLY AND NOT-SERIOUS, and jace is his usual self, magnus is crushing on alec, well magnus and jace are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus knew, as soon as he saw the blond carry his boxes and furniture across the small garden, that he was going to be trouble.<br/>He was right.<br/>But if it meant that he would see more of that cute, dark-haired boy that visited Jace, maybe it would be worth living next to the prick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i really don't like my neighbor (but i like you)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't differentiate between American and British English.
> 
> English is not my native language.
> 
> This is a quick oneshot I wrote when the plot bunnies decided to massmurder me.
> 
> Any mistakes will be corrected as soon as possible.
> 
> ALSO, WHEN I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH THIS, MY STUPID COMPUTER DIED. FOR NO REASON AT ALL AND I HAD TO REWRITE THE PART WHERE ALEC AND MAGNUS TALK, AND THAT WAS THE MOST DIFFICULT SCENE TO WRITE.  
> that's why it's kinda rushed and crappy, cause I had a perfect plan for it but nooo, my computer just had to blackout.
> 
> I need to point out; this story is entirely written for fun.  
> I know it's silly and exaggerated etc but IT WAS FUN TO WRITE AND THAT WAS THE MAIN THING.

Magnus knew, as soon as he saw the blond carry his boxes and furniture across the small garden, that he was going to be trouble. It was just something about his look - the golden eyes, the mischevious and cheeky look he always seemed to wear. 

Magnus lived in a nice block, in a small house surrounded by a low hedge or a fence, depending on the owner. However, every hedge/fence behind and on either side of your house, also belonged to your neighbour who lived in a house that looked pretty much the same as yours, unless they had painted it or rebuilt.

He stood in his garden, having just found his stupid cat after his third attempt to run away, when the moving car stopped outside the house next to his. First, he thought it could be fun with a new neighbour - his recent one, a nice woman named Charlotte, had moved into her new husband's house. Maybe someone nice moved in. Someone he could befriend.

But he realized, when the blond jumped out of the car, that that wouldn't be the case.

He was right.

First off, the blond had a really stupid cat named Church. Church liked to sneak into Magnus' garden and either destroy the flowers that grew there, or piss on his porch. Once, Magnus had caught the cat in the act and angrily carried him back to his owner. Magnus had waited good five minutes outside the green-painted door, with the purring cat in his arms, until the door opened and the annoyed blond stood there.

When Magnus had complained about the cat, the guy had simply said: "He likes to do that, sometimes. Not my problem." And closed the door in Magnus' face.

Now, Magnus loved cats. Almost more than anything. But right then, he felt a very strong urge to chuck the cat through the jerk's window.

 

The blond also had a really early morning routine. Which would be fine - if he didn't wake up at 7am every day and excercised in his garden, with music pounding from some speakers. Honestly! Had the guy never heard of headphones?

 

Magnus could spend all day, counting the mischiefs done by the blond - his name was Jace, by the way. (Like that one time he painted Magnus' beautiful, silvery car neon-green with sparkly dots. It looked kinda good, but it still annoyed Magnus.)

So one day, three months after Jace's arrival, Magnus was in his garden, taking care of his flowers. It was a warm, sunny day with birds chirping and all that stuff that made a day perfect.

He heard a car stop outside Jace's house, and Magnus stood up to see who it was. It was an expensive car - he couldn't really name the type, but it was clearly fancy. A shining, black door opened and a tall girl with ink-black hair stepped out. She wore sunglasses and a tight, white top. Her jeans were bright blue and fashionably worn, and her heels made her look even taller. She wore several bracelets and necklaces.

 _This girl knows fashion,_ Magnus thought, amazed. He watched how she walked up to the gate, turned and shouted something at someone in the car. Another door opened, and a guy with same ink-black hair stepped out. He looked around with a sour look on his face. Eventually, his gaze met Magnus'.

Magnus gaped. Bright, clear, blue eyes peered at him under dark bangs. The boy's complexion was as pale as a sheet, his cheekbones high and jawline firm. He had a very similar look to the girl, which made Magnus draw the conclusion that they were siblings. But all similarites ended there.

The girl looked confident and trendy, but the boy looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. He wore a huge, black sweater that seemed washed and worn enough times already, and his dark jeans had grey spots on them.

Yet, he looked absolutely  _stunning._

Magnus was well aware of his staring, but he couldn't tear his eyes off the boy. Of course, he noticed this and the pale cheeks were coloured with a cute blush. He quickly turned and followed his sister into the house.

 

Magnus sank to his knees again, frowning.  _Who was that boy? Why the hell did he go into Jace's house? Are they friends? Maybe even boyfriends?_

He waited for them to appear again, but after one hour of simply waiting, Magnus went back into his house. Next time he looked out, the car was gone.

* * *

Weeks went by. A girl with fiery, red hair started visiting Jace's house very often. Every time, Magnus hoped that he would see the cute boy again, but the girl always came alone in an old van.

Magnus wondered if he ever would see the boy again.

"I just don't understand!" he complained to Chairman Meow. The cat tilted his head, looking at Magnus with a bored expression. Magnus had just styled his hair in spikes, spraying with glitter. The cat had accidentally gotten some in the fur, and he wasn't going to forgive Magnus anytime soon.

"Why would he visit Jace? That stupid prat! By the Angel, maybe they're lovers ... but who was that girl with him then? And why is that red-haired girl always there?"

Chairman simply started licking his paw, not caring about Magnus' hopeless crush.

"Chairman, are you even listening?"

_Lick, lick, clean, clean._

"I said, why does he and Jace see each other? They can't be related ... they look nothing alike. So what was he doing there?"

This very question had eaten Magnus for months. He just couldn't shake off those blue eyes and that face. He needed to know who that boy was.

"Meow."

"Oh, no, you didn't just say that." Magnus shook his head.

Chairman flicked his tail. "Mrrow."

"No. No way I'm going over to that ... that  _demonspawn,_ that  _malicious prat_. Not worth it."

Chairman sneezed, and jumped down from the bed. Magnus sighed and spun around in his office chair.

"No way I'm doing that."

* * *

"Why the hell am I doing this?" Magnus asked himself ten minutes later, when he stood outside the green door. The last time he had talked to Jace, was when the blond complained about Magnus' apple tree casting too much shadow into his garden. The discussion had ended with Magnus shouting: "Well at least it's not my duck pond that is floating into your garden!" (Jace had a phobia for ducks. Magnus had found out about this when he, one day woke up and saw the blond crouching on his porch, poking a duck with a stick and yelling at it to go away. He had bugged Jace many times about that ever since.)

The door flew open, and the Golden Boy stood there, in his glory. He leant against the doorframe, crossing his arms. Today, he wore an orange sweater and jeans that hung way too low on his hips. His hair was messy, but in a nice way.  _Stupid idiot. Always so full of himself._ Behind him was a small, comfortable hall with coats and shoes. It looked about the same as Magnus'.

"Well, well well" said Jace, and his eyebrows rose to his hairline when he saw Magnus. "What do I owe this pleasure?" He scanned Magnus up and down, taking in his makeup and bright clothes. "I'm not looking for someone to dress me up. There's a Barbie party two blocks away."

Magnus gritted his teeth.  _Don't punch him. Not yet, anyways._

"I need to ask you about something" he said instead, trying to sound calm. Jace's smirk grew wider.

"Ask away" he said. "After all, they say I'm very wise."

Magnus closed his eyes.  _Don't. Punch. Him._

"A few weeks ago" he started, "someone was here and visited you. Two people, actually. Both with ink-black hair, and they seemed to be siblings."

Jace looked bored. "Yeah" he said, starting to examine his nails. 

"Who were they?" Magnus inquired. Jace didn't look up.

"Why do you want to know?" he said in a bored tone. He sounded as if he had a million better things to do than stand here and talk to Magnus.

Magnus tilted his head. "Well" he said. "I thought the boy was pretty. And I wanted to get to know him, but I couldn't find him again."

Jace looked up at that. He looked a bit surprised. "You mean Alec?" he said in a doubtful tone.

Magnus shrugged. "Black hair, blue eyes, black clothes."

Jace nodded thoughtfully. "Very well" he said. Then, he turned and shouted back into the house:

"ALEC! SOMEONE HERE WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

Magnus' mouth fell open. He hadn't expected the boy to be here - there was no fancy ass-car on the road outside. Jace turned back to him.

"Don't stand there for too long" he said. "All the warmth vanishes."

Magnus was about to point out that it was in the middle of summer, but Jace had already left.

Very soon, another boy walked into the hall. And Magnus' heart exploded a little, because  _it was that cute boy he had seen!_

Alec wore same dark clothes as he had done the first time Magnus saw him, but this shirt was a bit tighter than the other one. Under it, he could see the abs and muscles.  _Someone's working out._

"Hi?" he said, confused.

"Hello" said Magnus, and gave a cheeky grin. "I'm Magnus."

".... Alec."

He didn't lean against the doorframe like Jace had done - he just stood there, looking awkward.

"I'm Jace's neighbor" Magnus informed him. Something clicked inside Alec's brain.

"Ah!" he said. "Magnus Bane?" When Magnus raised his eyebrows, Alec explained:

“Jace complains about you all the time. Ever since he moved in, he has bugged Izzy and me about you.” He looked at Magnus, taking in his style. Magnus had already drawn the conclusion that Alec didn't like fashion, and he seemed a bit stunned by Magnus' appearance.

“Izzy?” Magnus inquired, gaining Alec's attention.

“My sister” Alec said, and seemed shy again. 

“Oh” said Magnus. “That explains it."

Alec didn't answer, and Magnus realized he would have to row this boat.

"But I can’t understand why you freely would want to visit Jace?”

Alec grinned at that, as if that was something he was used to answer to.

“He’s my brother. Adopted brother.” That explained their different looks. "A pain in the ass, but he is actually nice under his facade."

"Yeah, no" said Magnus, and Alec snickered a little. "Sorry to look down on your brother, but I'd much rather have you living next to me than him."

Alec nodded slowly. “So …” he said, hesitating. “Why would you want to see me?”

Magnus turned back to his flirty self.

“Well, you see” he said, “ a few weeks ago, I saw a very handsome boy enter the house next to mine and I thought _damn, I’d like to date him.”_

For a long moment, Alec just stared at him, a baffled expression on his face. Like he wasn't used to getting asked out on dates.

“You mean … me?” he asked eventually. Magnus’ grin widened.

“Yes” he said. “I meant you. I've been wondering who you are for weeks now. Though I can’t understand how I could’ve missed your arrival here.”

“Oh” Alec looked sheepish. “I took my bike.”

Magnus nodded, but steered back at the question.

“Well? How about a date?”

Alec was about to reply something, when Jace shouted:

“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KEEPING THE DOOR OPEN?”

“Right” said Alec, sighing. “Well, you can come in if you want.”

“NO!” they heard Jace yell. “I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I MEANT FOR HIM TO GO AWAY, ALEC! DON’T INVITE HIM INSIDE!”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “DON’T WORRY!” he called back. “I WOULDN’T WANT TO ENTER YOUR SMELLY HOUSE ANYWAYS. I DON’T FEEL LIKE GETTING SMITTEN WITH THE IDIOCY THAT POISON THE AIR IN HERE.”

Alec looked at him with disbelief in his eyes.

“Are you two always like this?” he asked, sounding amused.

“Oh, honey, you should see us” Magnus told him. “The prick wakes me up at 7 every day. Once, I actually went outside and threw an apple in his head.”

Alec laughed. “I remember that. Jace wouldn’t stop whining about it.” He snickered again, and Magnus thought that yes, he would like it very much to bring this boy on a date.

“But you’re avoiding the question. Yes or no to a date?”

Alec blushed, stuttering adorably.

"I - I don't know you."

Magnus sighed. This boy was clearly inexperienced, which you wouldn't believe at first glance. He was so stunningly attractive - how could he not have dozens of girls and boys after him?

"I know that, and that is why I am asking you on a date. I'd like to get to know you."

From the other room, they heard Jace shout: "ALEC, IF YOU DECIDE TO START DATING MY STUPID NEIGHBOR, I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU INVITE HIM INTO MY HOUSE."

Magnus sighed again. He couldn't believe how Alec stood out with Jace. He told Alec this.

"Well" Alec shrugged, "you get used to it." 

Er, no. Magnus had lived next to Jace for months, and he still disliked him deeply. (But there was a fond feeling in his chest anyways. As if their constant arguing was amusing in some way.)

"I do hope I won't have to get used to it. But you're  _still_ avoiding the question. Let me take you on a date?"

Alec stammered and looked like he was about to decline, when a female voice yelled:

"Alec, don't you dare say no!"

Magnus raised his eyebrows. This is an odd family, he thought. Alec took a deep breath and steadied himself.

“Y-yes, sure. But where? And when?”

Magnus thought about this for a moment.

“Well, not at my house” he said eventually. “I have a feeling that Jace somehow would ruin it in some way.”

Alec snorted. “Your feeling’s right” he said, and Magnus smiled at him.

“But how about we exchange numbers and then decide something?” 

* * *

 

When he left Jace’s house behind him that day, he had a new contact in his phone and a big smile on his face.

“Chairman!” he sang as he opened the door. He found the cat on the couch, and picked him up. Chairman looked horrified and squirmed in his grip, but Magnus didn’t let him away.

“Chairman, I have a date with the most wonderful boy on the planet. Well, the date isn’t exactly confirmed yet, but we’re on our way!”

He thought about this. On the downside, he would have to see more of Jace.

“I really don’t want to endure his attitude more than necessary” he told his cat. “But maybe Alec is worth it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending's stupid, and rushed,but it's the middle of the night here and I'm still shivering every time I think about all my deleted writing.
> 
> Take a half second to press on one button and leave a kudos? Like, on fanfiction.net, you have to WRITE something in the review (well, you can 'favourite' the story too) and i'm often too lazy to write something, but it's easier here where you can simply click on a button and DONE.  
> Also, please leave a comment if you want :)


End file.
